


The Platoon Leader and the Recruit

by ma_jewelry



Series: The Platoon Leader and the Recruit [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Come Swallowing, Hand Jobs, M/M, Object Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-11-07 16:19:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11062632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ma_jewelry/pseuds/ma_jewelry
Summary: Donghae, a newly recruited soldier, targets his hot platoon leader without knowing said platoon leader felt the same way about him if not even more.





	The Platoon Leader and the Recruit

“Excuse me… Leader Lee? I was wondering if… if…”

The sitting man lifted his head and had to bite down on the inside of his bottom lip to stifle an unmanly squeal. It wasn’t because he made sounds like that naturally, but because the recruit standing at the doorway, fidgeting with a corner of his uniform, cheeks tinted a delicious pink, was too adorable for anyone who laid eyes on him.

“Yes, soldier? What do you want?” He coughed, trying to maintain his professionalism.

“I…” his eyes darted everywhere around the room, except on the man behind the desk. The platoon leader almost thought that he was shy because of him until the recruit finally stuttered out his intentions.

“When we were all supposed to do health checks, I missed some of them because of… personal reasons… and they said that I could get them completed at a later time. So I thought, since you’re the platoon leader, if you’d be the one to help me complete those check-ups…” The voice that wasn’t loud to begin with got quieter with every word, but Hyukjae still understood what he wanted. His eyes narrowed at the suspicion if the soldier was trying to prank him, since things such as this were obviously not under his responsibilities. Or if...

His expression remained blank as he asked. “What ones did you miss?”

“Well...” Donghae was regretting his decision as he stood there, feeling exposed even though he was fully clothed. He took a deep breath, told himself to focus, and began going through the plan he had been thinking about ever since he first laid eyes on the hot platoon leader.

“I remember, I needed to have the measurements of my upper abdomen.

He held in the next breath when the man opposite stood up and approached him. It was a stupid plan, he knew that, and only now he realised that he should have brought in a piece of paper or something to lessen how painfully fake this whole situation was when he told the other man his requirements through mere words. Yet here he was, too afraid to look the slightly taller man in the eye, waiting for his inevitable punishment when the leader realised he was lying to him.

Donghae sucked in a startled gasp when his outer jacket was zipped open, revealing a bare chest underneath. Then he was forcefully turned around as the shoulder part of the clothing was grabbed and used to pull the whole thing off. Looking at the closed door, he wondered if it had a lock.

The leader’s voice sounded further away than expected. “We have down time for this whole afternoon, and I’m not expecting anyone, so don’t worry.” After some rustling noises that overlapped his speech, the footsteps indicated he was standing right behind Donghae. The younger soldier was somewhat glad that he wasn’t facing the other man so the blush on his face could be hidden. He had just told him to 'not worry'. But there was nothing to worry about. If anyone came in, they could legitimately say that they were doing a health check- between a platoon leader and a soldier in his team. Unless, he was planning to do more than just a health check.

“Lift your arms up.” Even though they were only in the first week of training, the command was instinctively obeyed.

Something flashed below his eyes, quicker than he could recognize what it was before it rubbed against his nipples and made him yelp in surprise. Donghae looked down to see that it was a length of measuring tape, around two centimeters in width, and currently it was being pulled left and right directly over the two hardening buds. The man behind him took in the deepening colour behind his ears and pulled the ends together tighter. At last, Donghae could not help the small moan escaping through his clamped lips, feeling all the tingles of electricity pass from his nipples straight down to his half-erection. Hyukjae removed the tape, not writing anything numbers down, and neither of them bothered to remind the other that Donghae had asked for his upper abdomen and not his chest to be measured.

“Anything else?” The platoon leader’s voice was lower compared to before, and the sexy tone made Donghae want to kiss the throat where it came from. He had gained more courage now, from the unspoken agreement that the elder gave, and felt his heart beat in anticipation and excitement of what was to come.

“I also needed to have my temperature taken.”

Hyukjae only tossed the sentence around in his head for a few seconds before he understood what the younger was hinting at. Luckily, he had already put away the files he went over for today, and the wooden desk was relatively bare except for his own military cap and the jacket he had taken off the other earlier. Chucking the jacket back to its owner, he took his own jacket from the back of his chair, swapped his cap in its place, and laid out the thick jacket over the empty table.

“Take your pants off.” Donghae was torn between gladness towards how quickly his leader caught on and embarrassment at his blunt words. Nevertheless, he quickly unbuckled his belt and pulled down everything in one go, curiously watching the taller man turn his chair 90 degrees so that the back was now perpendicular to the table. Hyukjae motioned for him to come closer, almost chuckling from how nervous the younger looked, as it was a stark contrast to the speed with which he brought himself right next to Hyukjae. The platoon leader instructed the recruit to put both of his knees onto the chair, and then guided his arms downwards so that instead of his palms, his forearms supported him on top of the jacket on the desk. The position forced his back to arc downwards, but Donghae could still clearly see the head of his member between his legs, glistening with pre-cum.

After waiting what seemed like an eternity in that suggestive position, Donghae felt a cool, sticky finger tease around his entrance. He was confused, not having expected any preparation of the sort, and didn’t realize until afterwards that he had vocalized his puzzlement towards the existence of 'lube in a place like this'. If he had looked behind him, he would have seen the blinding gummy smile on his leader’s usually controlled face, as he explained that it was just moisturizer from the medical kit the room was equipped with. With said kit on the table to his left and the soldier's half-naked body in front of him, Hyukjae tilted his head towards the pink ear in sight, thinking for the millionth time that day how sinfully cute the recruit was, all the while exploring deeper with his right hand. When the tip of his finger brushed over a particular spot inside, the soldier’s body shuddered and his thighs moved closer together from the pleasure, seeking friction. The platoon leader’s eyes darkened from this newfound knowledge, and he pulled the digit out.

Donghae was trying to contain his moans, letting it out through shallow pants, by now wanting more than anything to plead and beg his leader to give him more. But instead of being joined by another, the sole finger had retreated from him, threatening his frustrated tears to fall. ‘Why is he torturing me like this?’ Donghae could feel his erection, now fully hard, throbbing with desire on the edge of pain. Before he could make the shameful complaint, the emptiness was replaced with a rigid, cylindrical object, only half as wide as the previous finger inside. It therefore slid in without much difficulty, while Donghae’s semi-hazy mind registered it to be the thing he was expecting all along. A thermometer.

Hyukjae deliberately stayed well away from the place he knew would trigger instant pleasure for the younger soldier, in the mood to tease him. “Now just wait for five minutes, and then your temperature can be taken.”

He was whimpering like a scared animal, but Hyukjae knew it was from unfulfilled lust. The leader wanted to push the limits, see what he could tease out of his recruit, before he gave him everything he asked for.

“Please…” Donghae begged, although still not specifying what it was that he needed.

“Hm?” If he had a book nearby, he would absolutely sit down somewhere with it in his hand while he “waited”, just to tease the soldier even further.

“Please, I think the… angle… is not right. My correct temperature can’t be taken like… this.” He was trembling, and there was an almost pitiful desperation laced in the plea.

Something hit the center of Hyukjae’s heart, immediately softening it and made him let the younger go this time. Maybe, he concluded, it was a fear that the soldier wouldn’t come back to him for more if he pushed him overboard now.

His excellent memory being one of the reasons he was chosen as the group's leader, Hyukjae aimed the glass cylinder towards the bundle of nerves, and pushed.

Instantly, Donghae gave off the lewdest moan he ever heard himself let out as white exploded behind his closed lids and he threw his head back in the overwhelming pleasure.

“Ahh…” He groaned, wanting to relax and tense up at the same time. The smooth end of the thermometer rubbed repeatedly over the spot, switching on an endless wave of ecstasy.

“Is this,” Hyukjae twisted the rod whilst poking it deeper, “the right angle now?”

Drops of liquid were falling from Donghae’s angry member- a vivid sign that he was about to reach the peak of his euphoria. His leader, though, had other plans in his mind as he pulled the object out and lifted the panting soldier to sit facing him, with his legs dangling on either side. Leaning backwards on the chair so that he could have a clearer view of Donghae’s flushed face, Hyukjae stroked down his jawline before grabbing the erection in front of him.

“Since we’re in this situation I might as well check your reproductive organs too. Tell me, soldier, do you masturbate?”

If it wasn’t for the large hand on the small of his back to steady him, Donghae was sure he’d have fallen off from the embarrassment and pleasure. He didn’t dare look into the dark eyes that he was sure were staring at him, choosing instead to shift his gaze sideways and attempt to answer through his uncontrollable moans.

“I… hngh… yes… I do.”

The hand squeezed lightly on its way up before a thumb circled the sensitive tip and pressed downwards.

“Do you do it like this?

Donghae knew he was close, so close, but he wished that he wouldn’t come soon because it would stop the magic that he was experiencing right now.

“Some… sometimes.” He admitted.

Hyukjae watched the thin lips trembling above him, stained red from being bitten on previously, and had a sudden urge to kiss them. However, he didn’t want to risk the recruit fully collapsing into him, which was very likely considering how much energy he was putting in to hold him up, and so held himself back. At least for now.

“Who do you think about when you climax? Your girlfriend?” An extra hard tug.

“Ahh… no…” The heat pooling in his abdomen had reached a significant amount, creating a familiar pre-climax feeling. He couldn’t hold on any longer.

“No boyfriend… either.” He added in a small voice, only faintly recognizable.

Donghae wondered if the other had heard what he said, more importantly, if he had understood what he meant when he added that. This small moment of distraction cost him to lose control over what he had been trying to keep in for the last few minutes, and Hyukjae curved his hand around the tip just in time to avoid streaks of white from spurting all over his uniform. The puddle between his legs was a lot easier to clean.

A long while after, Donghae finally came down from his high. He nearly hardened again right then and there even though he just experienced a climax, when he saw his platoon leader lift a white-stained hand up to his plump lips and taste a fair amount with his extended tongue like it was chocolate sauce and not…

“If we do more of these… check-ups, maybe I can help you get one.”

Donghae just blinked at the smirking man in front of him, unable to understand what he meant until he remembered the last thing he had said, and then unsurprisingly blushed. Looking down in embarrassment, he noticed the obvious tent between the other's legs and blushed even further at the thought of what would happen next. He started to climb onto the table by himself before a strong arm stopped him and pulled him back down.

"No, not now."

Donghae's eyebrows crinkled cutely in confusion: why not?

"We have physical training tomorrow. I don't want you to get in trouble."

The younger soldier's heart swelled with gratitude and affection until the next sentence and hungry look that came along with it made a chill go up his spine.

"But there's no training the day after tomorrow."


End file.
